


Marvel Smut Requests

by Charlie_Harrison1806



Series: Smut Requests [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, F/F, F/M, First Time, M/M, Multi, Porn, Smut, Sub Bucky Barnes, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:27:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Charlie_Harrison1806/pseuds/Charlie_Harrison1806
Summary: Smut requests made on Wattpad.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Reader, Loki/Peter Parker/Reader, Loki/Reader
Series: Smut Requests [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666375
Kudos: 49





	1. I AM A GOD - Loki/Fem!Reader

“Take him some scraps,” My master ordered. His tone was filled with venom again today so I just nodded my head and left while bowing… one of the first things I learnt since I began serving Thanos and his daughters at least 2 decades ago. As soon as I was out of my master’s view, I turned on my feet and moved as fast as possible to where the Other takes all of the food scraps. Usually, if I’ve been good, Thanos will let me take the first pickings from the scrap pile. It’s like Christmas back home on Earth… or Midgard as Thanos tells me to call it.

I looked at the relatively small pile, grateful the Thanos had let me eat yesterday because there was surely not enough for the Other, the prisoner and myself. I shook my head in disregard before pulling a container out from one of the piles of trash that the Other hordes and filled it with the best scraps I could find in the pile. I watched my hands as I grabbed half-eaten boar legs, perfect condition fruits, lean meats from a some poultry bird back on Earth… Chicken I think and I even found a half drunk bottle of wine.

As I left the pile of scraps, I grabbed a trashed glass and cleaned it the best I could on the minimal amount of clothing that I wore. _Servants shouldn’t even be allowed to wear clothes._ That sentence still ringing in my head since Thanos first said it to me. Once the glass was as clean as it was going to get, I walked down the cold uneven staircase for the dungeon below the surface of the Sanctuary. Only 3 cells lay down here: One for me at night… well not technically. Technically it’s an empty cell that I use for the bed. Another cell truly _is_ for the Other at night. And the last one, the middle cell, holds the only prisoner.

He was slumped against the far wall in his cell, raven locks blocking his alabaster skin from my view but his hands… those long, delicate fingers that plagued my dreams at night were tangled in his hair. One leg was outstretched and the other was bent, his forehead resting atop his knee. Even looking like this, even a blind man could see that he was a god. And a gorgeous one at that.

“Lord Thanos has allowed you to have consumable items. I have brought you the best I could find, including some Asgardian wine,” I tell him loudly, trying to be confident but the sight of his fingers as they twitch made the air catch in my throat. Even though he made no other moves, I knew he was awake and wary of my presence.

“The offcuts of foul food that is tossed to those of the lowest class you stupid wench!” he snapped at me, venom lacing his words with such sincerity that I felt like I was going to die.

“At least it’s sustenance. He could leave you to starve,” I pointed out as I moved the first door out of the way so that I could leave the prisoner his dinner when I heard his voice mumble too softly for the words to be heard.

“What did you say?” I asked, standing over the container of food and looking at the still motionless man in front of me.

“Do not worry your impudent brain with matters that are above you! I AM A GOD!” He yelled, throwing a bone at me, but it clattered to the floor of his cell after hitting the cell bars.

“You may be a god, but here you are a prisoner. I’d take every chance you get to enjoy company because if you get weak, Lord Thanos and the Other will twist your very soul beyond recognition,” I mused to him before unlocking the second door and heading back for the first door. As I grabbed the metal bars of the door, the god spoke up again.

“You don’t even know who I am,” his voice sounded broken but he was still lain in the same spot where he was when I first came down.

“I know you are a god. Lord Thanos says you’re the God of Mischief and Lies,” I pointed out as I the door clicked in place, locking it until Thanos next sees fir for the young god to eat.

“I am Loki, prince of Asgard, the rightful king! And you would do well to set me free,” Loki snapped and for the first time since he arrived, he was standing at the edge of his cell, face to face with me. His green eyes stood out against the alabaster skin of his face, taut and hollow with malnutrition. His black hair making his eyes seem to glow their wicked, piercing green. He towered over me easily, height and strength certainly on his side.

“I can’t. You are not to be set free. It is the almighty Thansos’s decision, and you don't deserve freedom. I may not know _who_ you are, but I know _what_ you did," I noted in a whisper to the god. His lips quirked into a feral smile that filled his eyes with mischievousness.

“Is that so?” his voice began to disappear as the image of him standing in front of me faded in a green mist. I looked around his cell and couldn’t find him anywhere. He was gone! And to make it worse, he had tricked me into locking myself in his cell.

“I guess that you can add this to your list of _offences_ than,” Before I could scream at the whispered promise, one of Loki’s hands covered my mouth. I thrashed in his arms, trying to get free but I watched as a green glimmer covered the entire cell and in just a short few seconds, he released me.

“LORD THANOS!” I screamed as I ran to the edge of the cell. I heard the chuckle from behind me, mocking me.

“MY LORD THANOS!” I screamed again, putting as much effort as I could to make the scream loud enough to reach my master’s ears.

“He won’t hear you, mewling quim,” I turned to face the god fear running through my blood.

“You know what? I like that phrase. Mewling quim. Perfect for a whore like you,” he growled before grabbing my hair and pulling me to the floor. I lifted myself onto my hands and knees as my head stung.

“This cell is sound proof and I will make sure you can never make a sound again, you pathetic mortal,” Loki’s words held a dark promise once more but 19 years of working for Thanos kicked in and I kept my mouth shut. The want to scream being subdued by my will to live.

“Such a well trained whore. Let me make this clear, you can make as much noise as you want but you refer to me solely as master,” I nodded my head, in acceptance of my fate and submission to his will but didn’t open my mouth.

“AM! I! UNDERSTOOD?!” Loki demanded as he tangled his fingers in my hair and ripped my head back, forcing me to look him in the eyes. The green iris’s peered long past my soul as the black void of Loki’s pupils consumed the only colour on his person.

“Yes master,” I whimpered, the sinister smirk covering Loki’s face made me swallow heavily as my mouth ran dry in fear.

“Good. Now be a good whore and turn around but stay on your hands and knees,” I obeyed Loki’s growled order and turned around to face away from him, his fingers having pulled through my hair until he released it from his grasp.

“Even on Asgard, our slaves wear more than you do. Is there a particular reason that you dress like a slut for that shrivelled raisin?” I didn’t answer Loki’s question, recognising the tone as the same that Thanos uses when he’s not truly wanting an answer. Cool skin touched my arse and rushed lightly over the exposed skin; goose bumps covered my skin at the bizarre feeling that Loki left behind. Heat rushing down to my core in anticipation.

His fingers slid into the crotch of my shorts and pulled, the flimsy fabric tearing instantly and not standing a chance against his strength. Not caring about the number of shreds he left my clothes in, Loki tore the front of my thin shirt, exposing my breasts to the cold air and tearing the crotch of my panties open before his infectious touch ceased.

“Look at you all bent over and exposed. Look, your already wet as well,” Loki mused. As if to prove his point, Loki forced two of his slender fingers deep inside my core without hesitation.

“Ahh! Stop! Please stop!” I cried out when he didn’t give my virgin entrance a chance to adjust to the intrusion.

“What did I tell you?!” Loki growled as he tangled his fingers in my hair again and ripping my head backwards, fingers still moving at an inhuman speed within me.

“Master! Please stop!” I begged using the name he told me to. He didn’t even hesitate or slow down at my plea.

“And why should I?” He growled. I felt something tear inside of me and I cried out in pain.

“PLEASE! Master I have never been touched before!” I begged again with tears falling down my face but this time all movement stopped.

“Never?” Loki’s voice was soft and gentle as he released my hair carefully. His fingers leaving my core and despite the pain he had caused, my body felt hollow without his fingers. I shook my head vigorously feeling something run down my inner thigh. I felt his hands on my hips before a warmth spread through my body, the remnants of the searing pain against my walls ebbed away into a void.

“That should be better for you then,” Loki’s voice was filled with lust but a softness I had never heard before. I opened my mouth to question what he meant when his fingers pushed back inside my body, a cool wetness covering the digits but the sensation as they clawed against my inner walls caused moans to spill from my lips.

Some unknown sensation began to form in my stomach, the feeling like a knot getting tighter and bigger. I pushed my hips back to meet Loki’s fingers as they pushed into my body and the dark chuckle filled my ears again but this time it was welcomed.

“Master. Please!” I begged, unsure of what I was actually wanting. I whimpered softly as Loki removed his fingers from my core again but this time I wanted nothing more than for him to still be inside of me.

“For your first time, you really are a whore,” Loki mused before something pressed up against my folds. I looked over my shoulder and felt my heart stop. The head of his cock was pushing gently against my folds but his girth scared me. There was no way that he could fit inside of me.

“Master…” I whimpered in fear but the smirk on Loki’s face told me that he heard it differently. My arms collapsed under me as he forced himself into my core, the new position only making him go in easier. I could hear his groans of pleasure and his whispered words but I couldn’t understand what he had stated.

“Don’t cum until I tell you that you can,” Loki ordered as he grasped my hair tightly in his fist, pulling my head back and holding my hip with his other hand. Each of his thrusts pushed my chin into the grim covered ground and brought moaned cusses from us both. I felt the knot in the pit of my stomach straining as I tried to keep my orgasm at bay, the sensation of Loki hitting every spot inside of me.

“Master… Please… let me cum,” I implored barely able to think. For the first time, Loki touched my clit.

“LOKI!” I screamed in ecstasy as the knot burst. I heard Loki swear before he finished inside of me, his seed covering my walls as I collapsed beneath the god.

“I never got your name,” Loki pointed out as he breathed in laboured breaths.

“(Y/N),” I managed to say meekly as my breathing finally began to slow but my heart still racing in my ears.

“Well then, dear (Y/N), I think I need to punish you for not saying master when you came,” I huffed out a breath as Loki chuckled slightly. I felt him slowly pull out of my body, the aching empty feeling back in full force as Loki stood up and moved away from my body.

“If I ever get out of here, I will take you with me. I won’t leave you here to rot by that foul creature,” Loki promised with sincerity, his clothes appearing over his body as he picked me up off the floor.

“I’ll hold you to that,” I whispered before falling asleep against his chest.


	2. Low Blow - Steve Rogers/Fem!Reader/Bucky Barnes

“(Y/N),” I look up from my book to see Nat with an annoyed look on her face. “They’re at it again.”

“Okay then,” I sigh resting my book back on the night stand before leaving my room with Nat a short distance in front of me. The closer we got to the common room, the louder the halls got. As Nat and I rounded the corner we both ducked out of the way of a flying chair that quickly crashed into the wall behind us.

“Is that really the best you can do? No wonder…” Bucky’s cocky comment was cut off as Steve punched him in the jaw.

“Say it! I dare you to finish that sentence!” Steve growled. Bucky quickly retaliated and punched Steve in the stomach before tripping the ‘good captain’. The two continued to throw punches at one another, desperately trying to knock the other out.

“STOP IT!” I screamed at the two of them. I looked at Steve on his back and Bucky sitting on his chest. Steve’s left hand tangled in Bucky’s hair and pulling hard enough to bend Bucky’s neck at an awkward angle his right hand holding Bucky’s metal wrist. Bucky’s metal hand was wrapped around Steve’s neck firmly and his other hand was held in a fist mid punch, clearly aiming for Steve’s face.

“Bucky, get off of Steve,” I ordered. Bucky let go of Steve’s neck and was about to start getting up when Steve took a cheap shot and punched Bucky’s face, the ex-assassin punching back out of instinct. The sickening crack that followed Bucky’s hit made everyone cringe except the two men who were glaring at each other in the centre of the common room.

“BUCKY! GET OFF OF STEVE!” I yelled at him as I walked towards them. When Bucky had backed off enough from Steve, I crouched down and checked Steve’s face.

“Let’s get you back to your room,” I told Steve when I realised he had a very broken nose. I did my best to help him up but he was too big for me to be able to do anything of any real help. I ushered him back towards his bedroom hoping that Bucky wouldn’t come back for round 2 while I was trying to help the probably concussed Steve.

“Thanks (Y/N),” Steve whispered as I opened his bedroom door.

“No, don’t you dare try that. It’s your own fault your injured,” I snapped. Before Steve and Bucky began fighting each other, I often spent my time watching the two train. Especially during summer when they trained without shirts on. But after Tony’s Halloween party, they have done nothing but fight. 6 months straight and nothing but fight.

“I’m sorry but he did deserve it,” Steve apologised, sitting on the foot of his bed.

“And you know that he is always going to win when you two do hand to hand combat. If you have your shield you have a chance but not without it,” I informed him before grabbing a cloth from the bathroom and going back to Steve.

“What the hell happened between you two? You were best friends and now it’s like a civil war between you both,” I asked genuinely hurt that the two don’t get along anymore.

“There’s something that we can’t come to an agreement on,” Steve admitted quietly as I rested my hands on his forehead and over his nose, letting my healing abilities heal Steve’s injuries.

“What kind of disagreement can possibly call for this kind of treatment towards each other?” I asked in disbelief. If he had been able to, his head would have dropped as he sighed in defeat. I moved my hands away from his face once his injuries had finished healing and looked at him, waiting for his reply.

“You,” I turned to face the door, seeing Bucky standing in the doorway.

“What?” my voice was weaker than I had thought it would be, the single word sounding lost to me.

“I thought that every time you had come to the gym but just sat and watched Bucky and I spar, you were there to watch me,” Steve answered, my head turning to look at his still blood covered face, but the guilt was obvious to anyone.

“I thought the same thing but neither of us said anything until the Halloween party,” Bucky continued.

“What the hell did you two say? I’ve seen people go years in the same position but never fight like this,” I asked in desperation.

“I said I was going to ask you out to the movies and dinner, Steve said you wouldn’t want to sleep with a murderer,” As Bucky finished his explanation and I turned back to Steve and glared at him.

“He said I would never be able to please you in the way that you’d want,” Steve countered pointing at Bucky.

“You’re not 5 years old. Either of you. You’ll both be over 100 next year so what the hell boys?” I inquired at the immaturity that has caused them both so much pain and caused so many problems.

“It’s his fault,” Both Bucky and Steve responded in sync. I sighed heavily before turning to Bucky.

“In my eyes you aren’t a murderer. The Winter Soldier is but he isn’t you,” I explained before turning to Steve.

“No one knows what would _pleasure_ me so don’t listen to Bucky when he says things like that. And when I went to the gym, I was watching _both_ of you.” I explained looking between the two of them. When neither made a move to say anything I turned entirely to Steve and began cleaning the blood off his face. I tensed slightly when I felt his hands on the back of my thighs. I opened my mouth to say something when Bucky’s hands rested against my exposed stomach, his chest pressed firmly against my back.

“What…” I cut myself off as Steve pushed me closer to Bucky before standing up, trapping me between the 2 super soldiers. Their body heat radiated from them in waves creating a sense of being cold when Bucky moved slightly. I leaned back, desperately trying to feel Bucky behind me again but Steve wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close to him.

I heard a soft thud behind me and the only explanation running through my head sent heat straight to my core. As Bucky’s hands returned to my waist, Steve let go of me before beginning to undress in front of me. Bucky rested his head in the crook of my neck and began to kiss the soft spot on my neck. I was moaning softly as Bucky’s hand began to work at my clothes, removing what he could without either of us moving but my eyes were firmly glued to Steve. His chest was bare, revealing the abs I had longed to see for 6 months.

“Any chance you can help, beautiful?” my breaths became shallow as Steve motioned for me to take his pants off.

“She’s busy,” Bucky growled, not even giving me a chance to say anything. He pulled me closer to his body and helped me out of my shorts.

“Let her decide, Buck. She can make her own choices,” Steve growled before sending me a dark smirk. I felt my knees weaken under me and I kneeled down, breaking Bucky’s grasp on me.

“See? She’s made her choice,” Steve responded before taking a few steps forwards so he was right in front of me. I grasped the top of Steve’s sweat pants and pulled them down his legs, the tips of my fingers catching in his underwear and pulling them down too. I licked the tip of Steve’s hard member while he stepped out of his pants, his hands tangling in my hair.

I wrapped my lips around his member and sucked slowly, my eyes never leaving Steve’s face. He used his hand to guide me as I quickened my pace, his eyes shutting as a groan slipped past his lips. I glanced away from Steve when Bucky walked into my view. He was naked and watching me with a smirk, not what I was doing. He made a motion for me to move over to him as he stood away from Steve. I rolled my eyes at his request but found myself moving anyway, annoying Steve when I stopped and my hair having already fallen from his loosened grasp.

“I’m the favourite,” Bucky offered to Steve with a smug smile as he helped me to my feet. I could hear the feral growl that Steve sent towards Bucky but the smirk on Bucky’s face said that he couldn’t care less. He lowered his head kissed along my neck, puling soft moans from me while his hands roamed over my body. Bucky’s hands squeezed my ass before continuing to the back of my thighs, his lips against my ear.

“Jump up for me, Doll and I’ll give you a good time,” Bucky’s low whisper sent shivers down my spine but I complied. Bucky wasted no time, his lips were pressed against mine as the head of his member pushed against my entrance.

I bit my lip hard to stop myself from crying out like a porn star when Bucky pushed roughly into my core, not stopping until he was buried to the hilt inside of me. I heard him chuckle slightly at I panted hard to try and get used to the full sensation inside of me, he was much bigger than I had ever experienced before. He gave me a few more moments before he began to set a fast pace pulling lewd sounds of pleasure from my mouth.

I could feel the knot in the pit of my stomach getting tighter and tighter while Bucky continued to pound into me, his breathing having barely changed. I could feel my orgasm about to crash over me when Bucky stopped abruptly and Steve took me from him. The tightness in my body quickly vanished with the lack of stimulation but the frustration was overwhelming.

“What the hell?” Bucky yelled at Steve but the letter didn’t listen as he quickly filled me before Bucky could say or do anything more. Steve didn’t even stop once he was buried inside my core, he just started a brutal pace that quickly brought my orgasm back to the edge.

“Steve!” I couldn’t help but moan his name as my climax balanced on the very edge, waiting for the little push.

“Hell no,” Steve was forced to stop as Bucky pulled me from him the two using me like a rope in a tug-of-war while I was on the edge of a climax and frustrated at having _nearly_ had 2 orgasms but having never been able to have one.

“Would one of you just fuck me already!” I snapped, both of them stopping and looking like sheep caught in headlights. There was a moment of nothing. No movement. No sounds. Nothing. It was like the two super soldiers had a conversation telepathically as they moved my body back into Steve’s arms, both men siding inside of me in perfect sync.

Their movements were timed perfectly as they alternated thrusts into my body. The two managed to pull an orgasm from me quickly before a second followed shortly after with the two climaxing deep inside of my core. The two pulled out before laying me on the bed with them, I moved to get more comfortable with the two before huffing out a quiet laugh.

“That was amazing,” I mused quietly as I lay over both super soldiers. There was a moment of blissful silence before the two asked a perfectly in sync question, proving that their fighting was not over.

“So who’s better?”


	3. Sticky Mischief - Peter Parker/Fem!Reader/Loki

“What?!” Loki snapped, ripping the door open after someone insistently kept rapping on the dark wood. He glared down at the shorter man that fidgeted around on the spot.

“I, uh, need your help,” Peter stammered quietly as he looked around the dark halls to ensure that there was no Avengers watching or listening to the midnight conversation. Loki also looked down the hall before grabbing Peter’s arm and pulling him into his room.

“What this time?” Loki asked after using his magic to soundproof his room.

“There’s this girl I really like but I don’t… I don’t know how to uh, you know,” Peter stammered a bit louder than when he was in the hall.

“Would it not be smarter to go and see the Man of Iron for your...dilemma,” Loki sighed.

“You said you’d help me if I had needed it,” Peter noted loudly but stopped and looked to the walls. Loki sighed at the inexperienced human before him and then turned away and sat on his bed. Loki motioned to the other side of the bed to Peter and sat down a little unsure.

“I said ‘should you need help that no one else could give you’ and do not ruin my reputation,” Loki snapped before softening at the newly of age male.

“I know and I won’t. I swear I won’t ruin your reputation but I don’t want to ask Mr Stark for tips on, well, this,” Peter commented. He looked down at the photo in his hands before passing it to Loki.

“She’s… wow,” Loki stated truly at a loss for words as he looked at the beautiful woman in the picture.

“Her name’s (Y/N). We were in the same class together at school,” Peter explained.

“Surely you don’t need my help,” Loki commented, struggling to pass the picture back.

“I do! I can’t talk to women. I’m terrible at it,” Peter cried out and Loki looked back at the picture, unable to see the image but able to remember it.

“I do not see how I can help you there,” Loki stated, trying to seem cold.

“I also need help with,” Peter started before stopping what he was saying and just made hand movements.

“Having sex?” Loki asked incredulously making Peter blush at the forwardness of Loki’s question.

“Yes,” Peter mumbled near on silently to Loki. Loki’s smirk widened as he thought through how he could make this work to his advantage.

“I’ll help you talk to this girl and I’ll gladly help… educate you,” Loki smirked. Peter ignored the smirk as he thanked the god of mischief.

“She’s going to be at the pub just down the road at 6 pm tonight with her friends,” Peter began as he wrote down the pub name on some paper and left it with Loki before leaving Loki’s room and headed back to his room down the hall.

***

Loki watched her as she stood at a table with a drink in hands, laughing with her friends at their jokes. Soon Loki noticed a presence and saw Peter come and sit next to him, both now staring at the beautiful (h/c) girl.

“I’ll help you tonight with this girl. But only tonight,” Loki growled at Peter, trying to ensure that his reputation wouldn’t go untarnished. Peter nodded his head but refused to take his eyes off of the girl.

“Now,” Loki stated after the two fell into a sombre silence as they stalked towards the girl as she left her friends. Peter stumbled slightly but managed to catch up and keep up with Loki, the two joining the woman on either side of her as she waited at the bar.

“What is a beautiful lady such as yourself, doing alone without a friend or a man by her side,” Loki asked in a sultry tone, motioning to the bartender for a drink.

“I am here with some friends,” she quipped before pointing to her friends to find they were in the arms of some men. She sighed heavily before turning away from the table and back to Loki.

“Scratch that,” She sighed before turning and seeing Peter for the first time.

“Hey,” Peter greeted shyly, waving his hand in a simple movement.

“I haven’t seen you in ages, Petey! Are you two friends?” She asked after hugging shy Peter. Peter nodded his head and motioned to Loki.

“(Y/N) this is Loki,” he introduced. (Y/N) turned around and greeted Loki with a wide smile before becoming shy as Loki kissed her knuckles, his lips lingering slightly over the skin. Peter realised at that moment that he had agreed to something that he wasn’t all too comfortable with but at the same time, at least he would get the help he would need.

The three got into conversation, ignoring the goings on around them and the overpacked pub that surrounded them. They continued to down drinks and talk while waiting for the night to deepen into the earliest hours of the morning. As 1 in the morning came around, Loki gave Peter a look as (Y/N) was turned away from the both of them. Peter nodded his head in understanding before lightly running his fingers along (Y/N)’s cheek, encouraging her to look at him.

“How about we go home?” He asked suggestively, confused by his ability to not stammer. The lust-filled gaze that focused on him made Peter bite his tongue to avoid groaning in anticipation of how he hoped this night would end.

“Sounds fun,” (Y/N) agreed, her head leaning into his touch as Peter continued to stroke her cheek.

“Come along, darling,” Loki whispered in a sultry tone, placing a hand on her lower back and guiding her from the bar and towards the Stark Tower that was just around the corner.

***Your POV***

My head felt light as the two boys showered me with light touches that made my heart race. I suddenly felt amazing thanks to my friends dragging my arse out to the bar. The elevator dinged as the doors slid open in front of me, one of the boys lowering his hand and into the back pocket of my jeans and guiding me out of the metal room.

I opened my mouth to ask them how this was going to work when Loki covered my mouth with his hand. I saw Peter raise a finger to his lips before Loki removed his hand. I kept my mouth shut and the two boys continued to guide me through a hall in Stark Tower. Once we reached a specific door that seemed the same as all the others, Peter opened the door and held it open while Loki guided me in with his hand continuing to rest in my jeans.

“Now you may ask your question if you still wish to, darling,” Loki purred in my ear, turning me so that my back was tight against his chest. I felt him move his head slightly as Peter came and joined us, placing his head in the crook of my neck and placing soft kisses on the sensitive skin there, ripping a moan from my mouth.

“Not anymore,” I managed to say breathlessly as Loki’s hands travelled under my shirt and along my sides, the pads of his fingers barely touching my flesh.

“Good,” Loki mumbled as he lay a kiss on the top of my head. Peter tangled his fingers in my hair and pulled slightly, exposing my neck and allowing him to get better access to my skin. I felt Loki’s fingers run higher along my sides until he had pulled my shirt up to my bra. The two men gave me some space and Loki removed my shirt from my body.

“Have you ever laid with a man before?” Loki whispered as he nibbled my ear. I moaned out a no as Peter began to unclip my bra, his lips kissing over the newly exposed flesh.

“Good,” Loki growled. I blinked my eyes open, startled when a green glow covered Peter’s body and a heat seemed to ebb over my legs and back until it vanished and the remnants of clothes from my body were gone. Peter stood before me naked and a cool, bare chest pressed against my back.

“Lay on the bed,” Loki ordered. I made hesitant moves towards the bed, not wanting to leave the touches that were being laid all over my body.

“Can I?” Peter’s voice behind me confused me but I lay on the red covered bed regardless, turning onto my back to face the boys.

“Be my guest,” Loki gestured towards me as Peter clipped something to his wrist. As the two looked over my body, I felt self-conscious and tried to cover my form from their prying eyes, but my gaze focused on their sculptures bodies. Their abs evident and encouraged one to look further down to the evident V that pointed down to the hard cocks that defied gravity.

“Raise your arms above your head, darling,” Peter ordered carefully as he walked over. I hesitantly did as asked, startled when he snapped his wrist towards me and a sticky substance covered my hands, sticking them to the headboard. I went to scream in shock but a hand covered my mouth before I could.

“Shh. You won’t be wanting to scream or cry out in fear soon,” Loki’s voice held a promise in the lust filled tone as a hand grabbed my legs and pulled them apart before a cool substance once again covered my ankles, binding them to opposite sides of the bed.

When Loki moved away, I looked at my arms and legs and felt the shock of everything sink in as I realised that the substance I was bound with looked like web, the same web that Spider-Man used. I watched as both men came up the bed, enticing moans from me as they trailed kisses or fingers over sensitive skin.

I felt light headed as Loki locked his lips against my own. His lips felt soft but chapped with the cool sensation they brought. His tongue tracing over my lower lip but I kept my mouth closed, moaning softly at the attention he gave my breasts but focused on the feeling of Peter nervously kissing my inner thighs. I gasped in surprise as a tongue traced nervously over my clit, sending chills through my body and giving Loki the access to my mouth I had been denying him.

“You’re enjoying this,” Loki purred against my lips, his breath warm as it fanned over my face. I bit back another moan as Peter’s tongue again ran over my clit aging, less nervous than before, but managed to nod my head slightly in answer to Loki’s statement. Loki tangled his fingers in my hair and held my head up so that I could see Peter’s face between my legs. I could feel Peter’s hands shaking as he rested his hands on my thighs, his tongue moving hesitantly through my folds but still pulling moans from my throat as the knot in my stomach began to form, heat rushing through my body.

“Please…” I began, my voice shaky as I tried to speak. I saw Peter’s eyes switch from my face and over to Loki, visibly unsure about himself. Loki’s hands left my hair as he crawled down the bed, one of his hands turning my leg towards him as his other hand traced invisible lines up my thigh. Peter had leaned back and was watching Loki’s hands and movements carefully before he would glance up to gauge my reaction. Loki’s fingers stopped the gentle touch on my legs, and hovered just above my skin. The sensation he had left on my flesh stirred my mind as I tried to get his hands to touch me, but closer to where I needed it.

“There you go,” Loki encouraged as Peter’s hands began what Loki had started but his hands travelling closer to my core. Peter’s fingers ran over my wet folds and elicited a moan from my throat as the tips of his fingers barely entered my core, the slight satisfaction doing nothing to ease the want growing in my body.

“Please, just… fuck,” I swore, cutting myself off as Peter pushed two fingers into my core. The feeling was welcomed as he slowly thrust the two digits within me, curling them slightly but not nearly enough to hit that one spot.

“Fuck!” I moaned as Peter curled his fingers against my walls, hitting that sweet spot harder than I think he meant to.

“I’m sorry! It wasn’t meant to hurt you!” Peter cried out removing his fingers from my body.

“You didn’t hurt her,” Loki hissed. He moved his hand between my legs and pushed his fingers into my core, the longer digits not having any trouble hitting that spot repetitively. Each time he graced the pad of his finger over it, a moaned cuss would escape my lips.

“No! Please, don’t stop,” I begged when Loki pulled his fingers from my body, my orgasm balancing on the edge. I saw a smirk on Loki’s face before I felt the same comfortable warmth from before ebbing over my stomach and in my core, before fading away into nothing.

“You’re not cumming until he says you can,” Loki explained sadistically as he pointed to Peter. I watched Peter’s face grow a deep red as he looked at me briefly.

“Um, are you, um,” Peter began, scratching the back of his neck as the red in his cheeks deepened and spread down his neck.

“Just fuck me. Please,” I begged for what felt like the millionth time that night, the frustration of almost being able to touch my orgasm but unable to get closer was torture. Peter’s blush deepened again if that was even possible but the giddy smile that spread softly onto his lips made me moan in anticipation.

“You’ll want to relax darling,” Loki whispered as Peter knelt closer to my core, the tip of his engorged cock, pushing slightly against my entrance. I took a deep breath and opened my mouth to keep my breathing steady as Peter guided himself into my wet core. I could feel my walls stretching to accommodate him but the slight pain made it hard to focus on the pleasure.

I let out a strangled cry as Loki grabbed my head and pushed his cock into my mouth, the head hitting the back of my throat and making me gag. He slowly pulled himself out of my mouth before thrusting back in. As Loki pulled back again, I felt Peter pull out of my body and leaving only the tip still in my core before both of them thrust hard into my body, the sensation making me moan on Loki’s cock.

I moved my head forward as Loki thrust into my mouth, surprising him as I sucked and licked his shaft every chance I got, trying to buck my hips to meet Peter’s thrusts. I heard Loki’s feral growl before he stopped thrusting into my mouth, a warm fluid filling my mouth and going down my throat.

Loki removed his cock from my mouth as it began to soften and I swallowed what was left of his cum, my hands and legs now free of the bindings that had been keeping me still. I circled my legs around Peter’s waist and managed to meet him thrust for thrust, the feeling of my climax still frustratingly close but unobtainable. I noticed Loki leave the room but focused on Peter as he continued to thrust into my body.

“Please… let me... let me cum,” I begged through laboured breaths as Peter leaned further over my body, his breathing was ragged and I could barely hear him tell me that I could cum as the ecstasy flowed over my body.

“PETER!” I screamed vaguely hearing Peter groan before I felt his cock twitch inside of me followed by his seed filling me. I could see the embarrassed and concerned look on his face as he realised what had happened, pulling himself out of my core quickly. As he opened his mouth to say something, I sat up and kissed him, shutting him up before he could speak.

“Don’t worry about it. I’m on the pill,” I whispered to him and saw the thankful wave of emotion wash over his face but the embarrassment still evident.


	4. With You To The End - Bucky Barnes/Reader

"What are you up to, doll?" I leaned my head back on Bucky's shoulder as he wrapped his arms around my waist, resting his head in the crook of my neck.

"Nothing much," I mused, reaching up and running one of my hands through Bucky's hair.

"See, when you smirk I'm not sure I can trust you on your own. Steve still hasn't forgiven me for the last time you pranked him," Bucky mumbled, his voice quiet as he relaxed into my touch.

"Oh, did he not like the little video? Perhaps we'll have to make another for him," I whispered in a bit more of a demanding voice and felt Bucky stumble slightly as his knees went weak.

"What are you up to, doll? You need to tell me this time," Bucky ordered but his voice slightly weaker than normal.

"I don't _need_ to tell you. I could show you though..." I whispered as I turned around in his arms. Bucky's pupils were blown wide, taking over most of the colour from his irises. "That is assuming that you behave,"

"I will," Bucky whimpered. Despite this always being the case, my heart still thrummed in my chest at the sight of Bucky melting and obeying my commands. Something about having one of the most feared assassins tied around my finger was an amazing turn on.

"Shirt off, shoes off and kneeling at the foot of the bed,” I ordered lightly and watched as Bucky rushed to get the required clothes off of his form as he rushed to the bedroom. His arms got caught as he tried to get his shirt over his head and I chuckled quietly when he ripped his shirt off in desperation rather than try and untangle himself.

“I think that deserves a reward, don’t you?” I asked him rhetorically when I saw him sitting shirtless at the foot of the bed as ordered. His shoes flung off to the side of the room with the remaining shreds of his shirt. His mouth quirked into a hopeful smile that slowly dropped when I continued to stare at him sternly.

“But that was my favourite shirt,” I watched Bucky’s eyes widen because he knew what it meant if I wasn’t satisfied.

“You can either wear one of my choice,” I began as I walked over to the set of draws where Bucky and I hid our sex toys, from the eyes of people like Stark, and opened the middle oak wood drawer. “Or, you can choose one yourself,”

“You should choose, mistress,” I smiled at Bucky’s statement and decided to be nicer to him than I had originally planned. Just before I grabbed the cock ring of choice, I grabbed the necklace that Bucky and I had agreed meant I was in control. The silver chain holding a single opal pendant was cold against my skin but it made me feel powerful.

“Stand up,” I ordered Bucky as I grabbed the cock ring again and closed the door, turning to face the handsome soldier. I slid the cock ring onto one of my fingers and spun it carefully around as I slowly stalked closer to him.

“What do you think I should do with you first? Should I let you taste me so you can see just how much you being like this turns me on or should I let you strip naked and put this on yourself or should I put it on you?” I asked as I traced my fingers over Bucky’s abs. Enjoying the sight of him trying to stand still and not touch me.

“Come on. If you don’t answer I’ll change it to the other one,” I threatened softly as I walked back towards the draw.

“I want you to put it on me! Uh, mistress, you should put it on me,” I turned and looked at him with a questioning look.

“Did you try and order me to do something just then?” I asked, still looking at him over my shoulder.

“I’m sorry, mistress,” Bucky looked down to the ground, his hair falling into his face and blocking him from view.

“Pants off… actually, everything off.” I growled. Bucky stripped naked faster than ever as he knew what would happen if he didn’t. Hence why most of the team would often vanish when we were in this mindset.

“Good boy,” I encouraged as Bucky stood completely naked, hands by his side as he focused on anything and everything that wouldn’t get him any harder than he already was. “If I put this on you, are you going to behave?”

“Yes, mistress,” I quirked a smile at Bucky, his words slipping from his mouth so quickly that he hadn’t even thought the words through. He was wanting to please. Still smiling wickedly, I sauntered over to Bucky slowly looking over every inch of exposed skin that was revealed to me. Scars lined Bucky’s left shoulder but the glinting silver arm did nothing to waiver the excitement that was fuelling my actions; if anything it only made more heat rush to my core in anticipation of the things I can make him do with it.

I lightly grabbed his half hard member and tried to be nice and not pleasure him at the moment. He reached for his cock out of habit and held it out of the way, still trying to avoid anything that would make him hard. I smiled to myself and pulled the cock ring up under his balls and watched him bite his lip to stop himself from thinking about it.

“You’re doing so well,” I whispered encouragingly both for the purpose of teasing him and because I wanted him to know that he truly was doing very well. I held the object carefully up against Bucky and guided his testicles through the ring before getting on my knees. Bucky was looking up at the ceiling his member already getting harder which would make this all the more difficult to finish.

“And you told me you were going to behave,” I stated, feigning disappointment but I could never be disappointed. Not really.

“I’m sorry, mistress. I tried,” Bucky pleaded as he let go of his penis and rested his hands at his side. Trying desperately to stay on the good side of me. I grabbed his member and sucked carefully on the head so that it was covered in my saliva before I tried to pass him through the cock ring. After a few minutes, the cock ring was firmly in place on Bucky and he was completely hard.

“There we go,” I mused as I stood back up. Bucky was more than happy to watch me now, his eyes following my hips as I walked, my hands when I would play with my hair, my arse when I had my back to him.

“Stand by the door. There is somewhere I really want to be when I finally let you have the pleasure you want,” I ordered Bucky softly as I stroked his member. As soon as I let go, Bucky walked straight to the closed bedroom door and waited patiently. I stripped out of my clothes so I was naked before grabbing some nice lingerie and pulling it all on, the deep crimson colour contrasting against my skin.

“Aren’t you being good today?” I mused as I pulled Bucky’s hands onto my breasts. The open invitation to touch was not missed by the super soldier. His fingers traced the edges of my bra before crawling into the cups and pinching my nipples, twisting and playing with them as much as he could while massaging my breasts and enjoying the brief moment that he had.

“Okay,” I tapped Bucky’s wrists and he quickly removed his hands from my body.

“Follow me and no talking to anyone,” I ordered a little more firmly earning a nod from Bucky. I rested my hands against his cheek and stocked my thumb over his skin as a way of praising him, the slight stubble of facial hair feeling kind of funny on the pad of my thumb. I opened the bedroom door and walked out of the room, confident in what I was doing and being able to hear Bucky following behind me made me smirk wildly at what we were going to do.

I walked through the various halls of the complex until we reached the common room, most of the team was still away on a mission in Germany but Bruce, Wanda, Sam and Rhodey were still somewhere here in the complex. I stopped and turned around to see slight apprehension in Bucky’s eyes but the moment I pointed to the couch in front of me, he was sitting down back straight and watching my every move.

“If you’re good, this will be over quickly and we won’t get caught,” I whispered quietly as I got up close to him. Bucky nodded his head still obeying the rule of no talking. I smiled to myself before sitting on the end of the couch, and leaning over the arm rest so that my feet were near Bucky before I opened my legs.

I watched Bucky’s tongue dart out and wet his lips, his eyes focused between my legs. I smirked and motioned for him to come closer and the moment he was close enough, I tangled one of my hands in his hair and pulled his lips down to my still covered core. He brought his hands up my thighs and hovered them just before my panties, silently asking if he could remove them.

“You may remove them,” I informed him and he quickly removed my panties, his tongue delving into my wet cunt the moment that it was exposed to him. I bit my lips to strangle the sound of the moan that rose in my throat as Bucky began to suck on my clit, his tongue and lips never stopping the whole time.

“Enough. On your back, now!” I growled. Bucky moved away before laying on his back, cock standing at attention and defying gravity, the cock ring certainly doing its job.

“You cum when I tell you that you can. If you cum before I say so, I will leave you bound on this couch exactly how you are for everyone to see,” I threatened. The vigorous head nodding from the once feared Winter Soldier made me moan quietly.

I licked up the underside of his shaft and watched as Bucky’s eyes closed in pleasure, his chest hesitating as his breath hitched. Smiling to myself, I moved over Bucky’s form and lowered myself slowly onto his engorged cock.

“So hard for me? Maybe I’ll have to be nice to you,” I mused as I lifted myself up Bucky’s shaft and slamming back down onto his pelvis just before the head of his cock left my core. Each time I rose up, Bucky’s hips would stuttered forward in attempt to stop me from pulling off of him before he would grind up into me when I slammed back onto him.

“You can make some noise, James. You don’t have to be dead silent,” I whispered, the moment I used his real name, Bucky’s eyes opened and he focused on my eyes.

“Please, mistress, let me pleasure you. Let me give you all the pleasure you can imagine without you having to do the work,” Bucky begged, still trying to keep his hands off of my body. I leaned down and kissed the corner of his lips, a habit that he had long since learned meant ‘no, and it’s your own fault’.

“You may touch me,” I told him carefully once I was sitting on his cock again. He grabbed my hips and pulled me down hard onto his pelvis as I was pushing myself back down onto him. The crude sound of his cock in my wet core was joined by the sound of our skin slapping together as Bucky met my every movement. I tried to keep the moans of pleasure at bay, wanting to listen to Bucky as groaned and growled in pleasure as he tried not to cum. The familiar twitch of his cock in my core telling me just how close he was.

“Mistress, please let me cum,” Bucky begged but the knot in my core was close but not close enough just yet.

“No. You can hold a bit longer,” I ordered him as I rode his cock faster. I grabbed his left hand, the cold metal leaving my hip and touching my clit as I dragged his hand to the sensitive bundle of nerves that ached for attention.

“Mistress, I’m so close, I can’t hold it any longer. Please,” listening to Bucky begging for his release was just what I needed to bring my orgasm close enough.

“Then fill me with your seed, James.” I ordered through a breathless moan. I felt his cock twitch deep inside of my cunt before he threw his head back in ecstasy.

“MISTRESS!” Bucky cried out. I let out a chocked scream as I came undone, the feeling of Bucky’s orgasm having sent me over the edge. Bucky just watched me with a small smile while we waited for our breathing to get back under control.

“Must have been good. You never scream when you orgasm,” Bucky pointed out and I huffed out a laugh.

“It was very good Bucky,” I praised him. Before either of us could say another word the elevator pinged, signalling that someone was in that elevator but not soon enough for Bucky and I to react.

“Not again!” Stark cried out as he saw Bucky and I on the couch. “I just had that couch replaced. It is not a sex ground!”

“Another round in the bedroom,” I whispered to Bucky before I pulled off of his softening cock.

“It is now,” I told Stark before passing Bucky the blanket from the back of the couch and sliding my panties back on. Confidently strutting past Stark and back to mine and Bucky’s shared bedroom. Bucky following quickly behind with a cocky smirk on his face.


	5. My Hands Are Tied - Loki/Fem!Reader

“You could just let me out,” I glared at the god, he stood inside the glass cell that housed him instead of its intended occupant.

“Seriously? I can’t do that,” I pointed out in bemusement.

“And why not?” He asked looking at me confused. If looks could kill, he’d be 6 feet under 1000 years ago. I couldn’t believe he’d actually asked that.

“My hands are tied,” I pointed out to him as a figment of speech.

“No they’re not,” Loki commented slightly confused as he looked at my hands, the black gloves I had become accustomed to wearing made me feel safe; even under his calculating gaze.

“Loki, it’s a figment of speech. It’s not literal,” I explained, turning my head when I heard a door open. I could feel Loki’s eyes on my back as I watched Stark and Fury walk into the room, both watching Loki carefully.

 _“I could make it a literal statement,”_ Loki’s words were cool as he whispered into my mind, heat rushing to my core. I still don’t understand why Fury wants me watching Loki since he knows how attracted I am to the God of Mischief. And knowing that Loki knows it.

“We’re going to be trying something different with him today, Agent (L/N). We’re going to need you to go in there with him,” Fury explained, Stark chocking on some blueberries he was eating and startling me.

“Sorry, what?” Stark and I asked in unison, the only time we have ever managed to agree on something.

“Are you scared, little one?” Loki mused quietly from the glass beside me. The transparent barrier seeming to be thinner than it had been previously.

“We can’t let her in there!” Stark snapped after Loki’s words. Fury held up his hand to Stark, his eye focused on me.

“If anyone is going to get anything out of him, it’s Agent (L/N),” Fury pointed out before walking out of the room leaving Stark and I in shock with Loki smirking wickedly from next to us.

“Yeah his seed inside of her,” Stark commented in defeat, his words sending both fear straight to my heart and anticipation straight to my core. I watched Stark walk over to the console nearby and begin pressing buttons upon buttons so fast that I couldn’t keep up with him. He lifted a panel before turning to look at me.

“You’d better stand in front of the door. There is a momentary shield that will open up inside the cell when the door opens. It will fall once the door is closed behind you,” Stark explained hesitantly while I walked over to the door. Loki stood in the centre of the cell with his eyes focused on me, hands held behind his back and feet shoulder width apart. The smirk on his face and the way he was holding himself made fear the dominant emotion running through my body. No matter how good he looks or how many sex dreams I have of him tying me up and fucking me roughly, being in the same cell as him and clearly at his mercy in reality was too close for my liking.

“Good luck, (N/N),” I spun my head to look at Stark, even more scared that he used the nickname Steve had given me rather than the shitty name he had always called me. I heard the door open behind me and Loki’s dark chuckle filled my mind.

 _“Oh this will be marvellous,”_ my breathing intensified as I spun to look into the cell, the door completely open in front of me. I swallowed my fears and began walking into the cell, able to hear a second set of footsteps as Stark left the room. I heard the door begin shutting once I was in and I could see the slight shimmering of the shield just in front of me, my last moments of semi-safeness before it all falls away. A quiet hiss behind me was followed by the shield falling; nothing separating Loki and I.

“Well, well. How kind of you to join me,” Loki mused but the slight edge on his words was gone. He sounded genuine.

“I didn’t have much of a choice,” I replied, spreading my feet slightly to make myself feel a bit more confident.

“You didn’t argue,” Loki pointed out.

“I do as I’m told,” I answered honestly, instantly regretting it when I saw Loki’s smirk widen impossibly.

“Shall we test that?” he inquired as he took slow steps toward me.

“No,” I squeaked out, genuine fear rushing through my veins.

“I think we should,” Loki mused from right in front of me.

“Not a chance,” I whispered as I took steps backwards, my back hitting the glass wall.

“I’ll tell you, honestly, everything you want to know. Everything shield wants to know and to sweeten it a bit more,” Loki began before his cool voice infected my mind again. _“I’ll give you the one thing you’ve been craving since you first saw me.”_

“F… fine,” I stammered out, Loki’s face not even an inch from mine.

“Let’s start with something simple. Gloves off,” Loki ordered. I felt my eyes bug out of my head at the request.

“Anything but that!” I snapped at Loki, fear long out of my mind about what he could do to me. My fear was now what I would do to him.

“Gloves. Off.” Loki growled. There was an instant drop in the temperature around us, a darkness seeming to seep into every nook and cranny within sight because of the anger the emitted from Loki’s form. I swallowed every bit of my fear and began removing my gloves as I prayed for the floor to open up and swallow me or for Loki to calm down.

“Drop them to the floor,” I do as I’m told and let the black fabric fall to the metal floor below with a soft thud. I watch a smirk pull on his lips as he leans down but I blink out of my trance like state as I realise what he’s doing. I push around him quickly, trying to get some distance between us and without touching him with my newly exposed hands. Feeling a little bit of freedom flood my system, a small smile pulls on my lips but it’s quickly yanked away as I’m grabbed by my hair and pushed face first against the glass.

“Let go of me! Please!” I beg, almost sobbing.

“I don’t think you really want me to.” Loki whispers into my ear, a seductive tone in his words, lost against my ears.

“Yes, I do.” I plead, desperately hoping he won’t touch my flesh.

“Really?” Loki whispers, lips brushing the lobe of my ear. I don’t feel a rush of thoughts or a series of memories but what I do feel makes me snap around to face him, my hair ripping painfully out of his hand but I don’t care as I focus on him confused.

“Who is that? There is someone in your head,” I ask him seeing shock spread over his features. I realise that he doesn’t know about my abilities but I could feel the amount of control the person had over Loki so I bit back my fears and pressed my hands against his cheek, letting my powers flood into his mind. It doesn’t take long before the presence is removed and I can feel only Loki’s mind. As I try to retract my hands, Loki grabs my wrists and lifts them above his head letting his magic form ropes from the glass ceiling above that bound my hands in the air above our head.

I can’t fight the shiver that slides down my spine in anticipation as he presses his body against me. I moan as I feel his erection pressing into my lower stomach while his hands move softly down my arms and into my hair, pulling my head back so he can kiss me hungrily. I whimper softly as his tongue slides along my bottom lip.

“Loki.” I whisper, as he pulls away.

“So, ready to do as your told?” He asks cockily.

“I don’t have much of a choice. My hands are tied on the matter,” I say softly before chuckling when Loki begins to laugh.

“Then let’s begin,” He whispers darkly after settling down. “You will not cum until I tell you to. You will not try and hide your sounds from me.”

“Yes Loki,” I agree no longer fearing what he will do to me as heat pools in my core, my arousal soaking my panties. He grips my jeans and pulls them down my legs as he sinks to his knees, slipping them off my feet along with my shoes and hooking my legs over his shoulders. He began laying soft kisses up one thigh before switching to the other one, never reaching where I want him to the most.

“I can see your arousal through your panties,” Loki smirks as he runs a fingers over my clothed core.

“Just imagine your rock hard cock buried deep in there,” I whisper back, staring down at him in annoyance as my body telling me what he _could_ do to me makes me wetter than his actual ministrations. He grins darkly up at me as he rips my panties off with one tug.

“Well then. With that in mind,” he pulls my legs off of his shoulders as he stands up before forcing me to wrap them around his still clothed torso. Using his magic, Loki removes the remainder of our clothes and slams into me making me cry out; his hands already feeling like they are leaving bruises on my hips as his fingers dig into my flesh.

He pulls back slowly before he slams back inside me, making me cry out again; his member hitting the deepest part of me with every thrust making me see white each time and his name slipping from my lips in moans of ecstasy. I can feel my climax as it’s about to wash over me and I can do nothing to stop it but I’m held right on that edge, so close to coming, but I can’t.

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to stop yourself,” Loki growls in amusement but it’s lost between his heavy breaths. He quickens his pace even more, pounding into me so hard I can feel the sensation all through my body and all I can do is whimper and moan as he fucks me; keeping me right on the edge.

“Cum for me,” Loki growls, his thrusts erratic and desperate. As soon as the words left his mouth, my orgasm crashed over me; Loki’s name leaving my lips in a scream. I felt him still his movements as he too climaxed inside of me. He thrusted slowly a couple of times before pulling out of my core as his magic ceased; my hands dropping down to my sides.

He pulled me closer to him and held me against his chest as I wrapped my arms loosely around him; my head resting in the crook of his neck while I listened to his rushed breathing. He walked over to the wall and slid down the glass until he was sitting down with his back resting against the glass and using his magic to clean us off and put clothes back on us.

“Are you okay, (Y/N)?” I nodded my head softly against his neck, not wanting to move in case this all disappeared and it turned out to be a dream. Minutes passed before our breathing had returned to normal and an easy peace settled around us.

“Loki… Why did you come back to Earth? I mean Midgard,” I asked with my head still resting in the crook of his neck.

“My mother told me about a human that had the power to take away any manipulation of the mind with a touch but that it was only part of their powers. That they didn’t know how to control them so they feared the touch of others,” Loki began. I lifted my head and looked him in the eyes, scared that he was just using me.

“My mother never told me just how beautiful this woman is, let alone that that she is a woman. I came to Midgard originally to use you to get rid of Thanos, the one that was in my mind, but I fell in love with you. I can help teach you how to control your powers, (Y/N). I can show you that you have no reason to fear them, if you will let me,” I could see the hidden question in Loki’s statement, see him giving me his heart to either accept or crush.

“I’d love that, Loki. Especially if this happens again,” I mused with a smirk on my face.

_“Oh it will, darling.”_


End file.
